


Captain Lucifer

by GlitchyGrin



Series: Captain Boyfriend [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (of supernatural I mean), Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, I mean most of it is told later, M/M, Michael is Mentioned, Samifer - Freeform, Untold backstory, mentions of Destiel, references to the original plot, the f/m tag is because of some flirting later, told backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyGrin/pseuds/GlitchyGrin
Summary: When Sam, a crew member on a small merchant ship, is taken by a group of pirates, he's not sure what to think. When the captain of said group of pirates is obviously taking a liking to him, he's still not sure what to think. But, when he starts to realize that things around him are terribly familiar, it seems that clogged up memories are doing the thinking for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I took like 4 months to write a 9 chapter story, and I don't even think it came out that good. But my editors seemed to like it so here it is! Out in the real world. Give it a chance, it's still young.
> 
> pft, okay seriously I hope you enjoy this story! It didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but who knows- maybe someone will enjoy it. I will be posting a chapter a day!

"Hide" was the only word being whispered-shouted around Sam, people scrambling about and even jumping overboard to the escape the wrath of whoever was invading the small merchant ship. He heard bits and pieces of short conversations while he rushed to a safe hiding place, and what he put together was that pirates were invading the ship Sam was working on. Word was, they were demanding to see who ever held the highest authority on the ship; and considering the current state of everything, the Chief Mate was probably being sent out to deal with them.   
  
Sam, still crouching, inched towards where the action was going down in an attempt to get a more stable view on what was going on.   
  
Earlier, when he had heard the word "pirates" being uttered for the first time that day, he had imagined men and women with many missing or golden teeth, predatory eyes- dark and evil-, and clothing loose and/or ripped up; so when he caught glimpse of the captain of the invaders, he was frozen in place. The man was decently dressed and wore a cocky grin on his face. And when the Chief Mate was face-to-face with the man, he was visibly nervous.   
  
"It's my crew" he hissed, his fearful expression betraying him when he tried to make it look as if the pirate captain did not intimidate him.   
  
"Yes, but it's not like I am asking you for all of them. I want just the lowest class on the ship." The Pirate replied, eyes wandering from the other man and accidentally falling on Sam.   
  
Shuddering under the curious gaze of the raider, Sam wished he could turn invisible. The pirate put his hand up, stopping the Chief mid-rant, and lazily pointed his finger at Sam. The Chief turned to look at him as well and he went rigid. He was beckoned over by the invader and knew better than to resist, so he ducked his head and sauntered towards the higher-ups currently on the ship.   
  
"What's your name boy?" The stranger asked in a soft voice, it was much too soft for Sam's liking and unnerved him.   
  
"Sam" he said simply, trying to rack up some sort of excuse to leave quickly.   
  
"I'm Cap'n Lucifer"  He said, slinging an arm over Sam's shoulders. Said boy stiffened under the unwanted touch; but before any objections could be voiced Lucifer continued "See Chief, this right here is what I'm talking about, Sam here looks like he hasn't been fed in days. Have you?"   
  
Sam shook his head, not agreeing with the other, but it was probably interpreted as 'No, I haven't been fed in days.'. Not that his input was acknowledged anyway. Lucifer just continued talking as if he hadn't asked the question in the first place "So, I'm going to rephrase my earlier question: Give me half of your crew or else your ship is not making it back to the docks." There was a moment of silence following the demand.   
  
"Fine" The Chief Mate finally said, and that word echoed horrifyingly through Sam's mind as people were rounded up and Lucifer and his crew took their pick.   
  
The entire time, Sam wasn't allowed to squirm himself out of Lucifer's grasp so he watched helplessly  as the once-full crew was cut in half. Most of the people Sam had grown up with were pulled onto the other ship, silent except for some sobs and sniffles.   
  
"Alright, I think that's it," Lucifer said "I'll be taking this one here as well, and we will on our way" he jammed his thumb in Sam's direction and began pulling him towards the other ship. And, despite his better judgement, Sam allowed himself to be dragged away. If he was genuinely worried about what would happen to him, he might have put up more of a fight; but, whatever the pirates did to their prisoners couldn't be much worse than the treatment that they got as crew members on a merchant ship.   
  
Almost immediately after the transaction, the ships were parting ways quickly. Sam could only stare after the retreating ship as the weight of what just happened hit him.   
  
"Sam, come here" the pirate captain called, not bothering to turn to face him.   
  
The prisoners were standing in small groups, idly wondering what they were fated to endure. Sam realized that, despite growing up with these people, he didn't know the majority of them by name, but at least they were familiar faces in such an unfamiliar situation and setting.   
  
"Alright, listen up. You guys are probably terrified or something," Lucifer said indolently, not looking particularly interested in his own words as if they had been repeated numerous times "But don't worry, we aren't going to lock you up and torture you or whatever it is you think we do here."   
  
He paused when two other members of his crew, who weren't with him when he invaded the merchant ship, approached him.   
  
"These the newbies?" One of the two girls standing before him asked   
  
Lucifer nodded "Yea, it's a great thing you're here actually. I need you two to go over the ship rules with them. I have better things to do with my time-" He continued talking to them, but in a hushed tone so that no one else would be able to hear them.   
  
The two girls' eyes flicked towards Sam for a millisecond before refocusing on Lucifer. It made Sam audibly gulp, he tightened his fingers into fists and tensed his muscles a bit to prepare himself for any trouble. But they didn't walk towards him, actually they didn't even look back at him.   
  
And after two minutes of quietly whispering, Lucifer walked away to do whatever was 'better with his time' and the girls turned to the group with smiles that made the 'newbies' a little uneasy.   
  
"We're going to be splitting you guys into two groups. I'm Ruby, this is Meg," One of the girls said "The old man wanted me to tell you all, and emphasize the fact, that you are part of the crew now- anyone here longer than you has superiority on the ship and, the maltreatment of you, as well as anyone else on the ship, will be noted and the offender will be punished accordingly blah blah blah."   
  
The girl, Meg, spoke up "Basically, if you are getting treated bad tell us and we will throw whoever did it overboard and if you treat someone else bad you will get thrown overboard, no exceptions. Any questions?"   
  
Nobody said anything, nor did they even move at once. The only thing audible was the wind, ship, and waves. Slowly, someone put their hand up to signal that they had a question.   
  
The two girls looked at him expectantly and his hand shot down.   
  
"Why were we forced to come here?" Sam spoke up, getting incredulous looks from others that could be roughly translated to 'how could you be so blunt?'   
  
"Well," Ruby started only to sigh and continue "I don't have an answer, honestly. You should ask the Captain, it's his logic"   
  
Meg nodded in agreement before saying "But, until then, we are going to show you all to your rooms. There will be, at most, four to a room. It's only a temporary squeeze, we are working on making the ship bigger."   
  
The two shared a look when another silence followed their words. They shrugged and began calling people over to them, pointing followed by a call for that person to get into a group behind both of them, respectively.   
  
Sam was the last person to be called over, and he was hardly 'called over' at all- they had turned around and Meg had said "Come along Sam" over her shoulder. He felt singled out, since the Captain had obviously called him out to Ruby and Meg when they were whispering. Even with these thoughts in his mind, Sam followed their lead, too caught up in the new environment to care all that much.   
  
He noticed little things when they were walking, like the dirty looks he was getting from both groups; to which he just mirrored their expression and kept walking. Not that he was with the group long, the first stop was where they dropped Sam off- it looked like a bedroom and Sam knew, in some surreal way, where he was.   
  
Lucifer was sitting at a desk pushed up against the far wall, he was hurriedly shoving something into a drawer and, immediately after, looking back up at Sam innocently one the brunet entered the room.   
  
"Do I even want to know what you were doing?" Sam asked before he could stop himself   
  
His words only forced a grin onto Lucifer's face "Sam, good to see you again."   
  
"It's only been a few minutes," He responded, scanning the room to avoid looking at Lucifer.   
  
"That doesn't mean I can't be happy to see your puppy dog eyes"

 

Like a magnet, Sam’s eyes moved to, and locked with, Lucifer’s. He shot him a dirty look only momentarily before he noticed the way the captain was looking at him, there was a startling, and very poorly hidden, unsettled look in the captain's eyes, like he had been scarred beyond skin-deep and was trying to keep it hidden behind that beautiful, cocky grin he always seemed to have on whenever he was in the presence of others.

And it made Sam furrow his eyebrows as he tried to remember, where had he seen a grin like that before.


	2. Into Deeper Waters

It was silent in the room, the two men were having a stare down until yelling from the hallway caused the captain to break the eye contact.   
  
"Don't give me that look you whore!" The voice of one of the "hostages" sounded. A thumping sound followed it and Sam was pushed to the side by Lucifer, who had gotten up at the first loud word.   
  
His eyes followed the pirate as he yanked the door open and revealed Ruby and some other person holding an, unconscious "friend"-of-Sam's, not that he even knew her name. Slowly, more people poked their heads out to see what was going on.   
  
"Sir, do we follow protocol?" The man next to Ruby asked   
  
"Why would we not? The kid was warned of the consequences wasn't she?" Lucifer responded, voice suddenly holding a tone of authority that Sam had hardly heard from him up until now.   
  
"Yes, but she's still only a new member" Though he was speaking as if he didn't want to hurt the girl in his arms, his voice held no remorse and he sounded indifferent about the situation.   
  
"Then use her as an example, that there will be no exceptions as to who I will have thrown overboard." Lucifer shrugged, side glancing at Sam as if he was trying to hint at something.   
  
"Okay," Ruby said before the other man could ask anything else, and they began to the drag the girl out under the captain’s sharp watch.   
  
People who knew the girl much better than Sam did cried out for mercy on her behalf but made no effort to actually stop them for a reason that remained unknown to Sam. So everyone stood by as Lucifer splashed cold water onto the girl's face to wake her up so she would be awake when they threw her in. When she did wake up she simply spit in the captain's face, unaware of the punishment she was about to undergo.   
  
"Do you know how to swim?" Lucifer asked, wiping off the spit with a stoic stare.   
  
"What?" She asked, blinking once before realizing what had been asked and confusedly answering the question "Yes I do, what's it to you?"   
  
"We're a few miles from land, I wish to you the best of luck," Lucifer said, adding when the girl was picked up "I would suggest you swim West, it's the closest to our current location- if you don't get dragged under the boat first, of course."   
  
Any struggling went unseen by Sam since Lucifer grabbed his arm and jerked it, making him turn around. That doesn't mean he didn't look over his shoulder just in time to see the last body part vanish off the side of the ship and hear the extra sound of splashing water mixed with gasps for breath; it turns out she could barely swim, doggy paddle at most, and everyone knew she wouldn't last very long.   
  
The thought of how easily that girl's life was thrown away made Sam's heart sink, if he hadn't been smart enough to bite his tongue he could have been the one to get thrown off the ship.   
  
There was commotion behind him, so Lucifer stopped and turned around, slightly annoyed with the 'new crew's' inability to obey a simple demand. Sam reluctantly turned around, so he wouldn't miss anything important, only to see one of the only people he knew by name, Brady, jump off the ship to help the girl.   
  
Lucifer pinched his glabella with a frustrated sigh, shaking his head and moving to turn back around.   
  
Sam didn't move though, he looked back and forth between the edge of the ship and Lucifer with a puppy dog look he had managed to perfect over the years.   
  
"No," Lucifer answered to the unasked question that had yet to roll off of Sam's tongue "No," He repeated "If he wanted to be a hero and jump to his death he has to face the consequences."   
  
Sam's frown deepened and he looked toward the now gathering group of people peering out into the water.   
  
"Don't even think about it, Sam. You aren't like them," Lucifer said, practically reading Sam's mind   
  
With that point in mind, he pulled his hand away from Lucifer's grasp and ran towards the group, he jumped off of the ship and pushed himself away from it while doing so, so he wouldn't get dragged under it.   
  
He could hear yelling from the ship when he surfaced and swam towards Brady, who was struggling to keep the girl, and himself, up. With Sam's help, though, it was easier to stay afloat.   
  
The next few moments consisted of a life saver being thrown into the water, the three being pulled out of the water (one by one with Sam last), and a dirty look from Lucifer.   
  
"Don't do that again," The captain hissed, dragging Sam away from the 'new' crew who were thanking and hugging Sam.   
  
"You were going to let her die!" Sam argued, trying not to sound too disrespectful out of a subconscious fear of truly getting on Lucifer's bad side.   
  
There was no response to the accusation, just an angry sigh accompanied by a particularly hard tug of his arm; but Sam didn't recoil, Lucifer's hand was cold but it felt warm in contrast to the cool breeze against Sam's wet clothing.   
  
"You know that next time you jump in, I'm leaving you," Lucifer finally spoke when they reached the room.   
  
"Why didn't you leave me to die this time, like you were going to do with the other two?" Sam asked, quickly adding "Not that I'm not grateful of course." But, he couldn’t do much to stop an underlying tone of sarcasm from lacing into his tone.   
  
"Well," Lucifer started, not finishing the sentence since he began busying himself with sifting through his drawer, picking out a few clothes and throwing them at Sam, hitting and getting caught on his head.   
  
Sam grabbed the clothes off of his head and walked into the bathroom to change, but not before casting a glance at the man already sitting down to work, whatever work was for a Pirate Captain.   
  
When Sam closed the door, Lucifer slowly opened one of the upper drawers to his desk and took out a fairly small object to shove onto his face and resume his work.   
  
Meanwhile, the man changing was having trouble keeping his eyes off of the closed door. He was convinced it would open while he was in the middle of changing. And the transition from taking something off and replacing it was a short one.   
  
With that consistent pace he was changed much quicker than either man had anticipated. He held his dripping clothes and quickly opened the door it made an obnoxious squeaking noise which caused Lucifer to freeze up as if he had been caught doing something bad. At first, Sam didn't understand why he would react like that until he noticed the glasses pushed up to the bridge of Lucifer's nose. Sam hadn't processed they were there at first because they just looked like they belonged there, and Sam's head hurt for a moment; as if there was something he couldn't quite remember but it was still trying to claw it's way through whatever was keeping it from resurfacing.   
  
"Nice glasses" Sam complimented, not quite sure what to say.   
  
"Thanks" Lucifer responded after pondering for a moment if Sam was being sarcastic or not.   
  
"Is that what you were hiding when I first walked into the room?" Sam asked, trying not to let the room fall into an uncomfortable silence.   
  
Lucifer didn't help Sam's cause, he didn't respond at all. He leaned over his work and didn't look back up for a very long time. In that time Sam walked around the room silently, after putting the wet clothes on the floor and watching a small puddle grow around them.   
  
"You looked uncomfortable," Lucifer spoke up, startling Sam out of his own little world.   
  
" _ Looked _ uncomfortable? I don't think I'm any more comfortable now than I was a few hours ago," Sam said, keeping his voice light so he wouldn't be taken too seriously.   
  
"No, I don't mean uncomfortable in general. I mean uncomfortable like out of place. When you were standing with everyone else you looked like you didn't know any of them, were you new on that ship?"   
  
Sam shook his head, lengthy hair swinging damply with it. "No, I've been working with those people for years but I always kept to myself," he was about to explain why he didn't get attached to anyone but it was personal, and the fact that he was so quick to answer to his kidnapper surprised him.   
  
It was his own fault, for not answering Lucifer with a lie, when said pirate pushed further "Why? You have an admirable straight-forwardness and courage, one would think these traits would make you a popular pup."   
  
"Thanks?" Sam practically asked "But," he hesitated " _ popular pup _ ? "   
  
Lucifer looked up at Sam and furrowed his eyebrows "What?"   
  
"You called me a 'popular pup', who talks like that?" he asked, amusement lining each word. He felt content knowing that he had successfully postponed answering the question for at least a few minutes.   
  
Those minutes turned into hours of childish insults and gestures back and forth, both secretly glad that they weren't uncomfortable despite all that happened and how quickly it happened. But somewhere, at the back of his mind, that uneasy feeling of a memory was still trying to make itself noticed only to be held back by the amount of time that passed since it happened, and other, more prominent, memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just putting it out there that this here in my tumblr: http://glitchygrin.tumblr.com/ so, follow me there to get possible previews of my stories, request something, or really just to say hi! (Or just tag something under "GlitchyGrin")


	3. Sleep

"Do you ever sleep?" Sam asked Lucifer when he woke up the see the blurry outline of the other man sitting at his desk with a book in his hand.

There had been a mild disagreement when Sam was told he would be sleeping in Lucifer's room, but that didn't last long because it was made clear that he either accepts the sleeping arrangement or slave through a long night sleeping on the deck; or worse, in the water.

Sam rubbed his eyes and sat up when his words were ignored. Lucifer had his face practically on the page he was reading.

"It's dark, you're blind, and you are trying to read without your glasses. Shouldn't you be trying to be a little more practical?" Sam still didn't get much of a response, but the sidewards glance was something at least. If he were being honest with himself, he wanted nothing more than to curl back up in the thick blankets and go back to sleep, but his mind was already awake and making any attempt to sleep again would leave him staring blankly at the wall. So instead, Sam pulled the blankets over his upright form and swung his legs over to the edge of the bed.

"Is it always this cold? Sam asked, looking at Lucifer with a confused expression; he was sitting at his desk in a loose tank top.

"Why? Are you cold?" Lucifer asked back.

Ignoring the fact that the answer to what Lucifer asked was obvious, Sam nodded a little "Yeah, I don't know how you are sitting in a tank top and sweats."

"Actually, I discarded those sweats a few hours ago" Lucifer admitted sheepishly.

"Does that mean you are half naked right now?" Sam asked, weirded out by the revelation.

"I'm wearing underwear at least," He said before changing the subject. "Hey, why don't you just go back to bed Sammy," The nickname slid off of Lucifer's tongue accidentally.

Sam noticed it, the way Lucifer said his nickname like he had been saying it all his life; and it irked him, because Dean was the only one allowed to call him that- if he even thought about Sam anymore.

"As soon as you do," He retorted, forcing his lips to curl upwards just a bit; it was too early to be going into deep thought about anything, especially his brother.

"Fine, but just so you know, there are other ways to get me into bed with you" Lucifer joked with a wink, and then he was getting up without any shame.

Sam found himself staring for all of two seconds before he turned his head away in second hand embarrassment. Lucifer snorted in amusement, following the action by sitting next to Sam on the bed.

"Put on some pants,"

"No, I'm here in the bed already. Pass me some blanket,"

Reluctantly, the blanket cocoon Sam made around himself was opened a little. And Lucifer grabbed a little piece and yanked it off of Sam completely. The cold air was unforgiving, and Sam yelped at the sudden temperature change.

He turned his head to glare at Lucifer "Really?" Sam grumbled.

"Yes," Lucifer said, opening his blanketed arms from his position lying down "Come here,"

Looking unamused, Sam inched over unenthusiastically "I'm not lying on top of you,"

"Why not?" And, before Sam could respond with sass, Lucifer quickly answered himself "Right, 'because that's weird and you are practically naked.' Fine," Sam's arm was grabbed as soon as the last word left Lucifer's mouth.

He was dragged down and rolled into his side with Lucifer spooning him.

"You're freezing, let me go!" Sam complained, trying to release himself from the iron grip of the man behind him.

He slowly adjusted to the cold radiating from the pirate, or maybe Lucifer had warmed up, and he found himself closing his eyes and moving closer to the blond.

Lucifer was so close to Sam that he knew exactly when Sam fell asleep, because he could feel the other's breathing even out and his muscles relax a little. He put his forehead on Sam's back and closed his eyes, every intake of air filled Lucifer's nostrils with nostalgic scents that made him realize just how much he missed this.

He sighed and ignored the aching feeling of nostalgia in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I be honest? This chapter is just terribly displayed humor, I don't know why- it just kind of happened but I loved the content of this chapter so much it ended up staying in the fic- maybe in a future story I will incorporate the fact that this man never sleeps. So, that is the reason this is so short- it is basically just terrible humor.


	4. Dream A Little Dream

_There was fire, and it's heat felt so real. Very realistic sounding glass shattering nearby reached Sam's ears. But he couldn't move, or more like he just wouldn’t._

_There was another person, fire engulfing their motionless form._

_They were obviously dead already. But why should it matter to Sam, disregarding the fact that it was another living being, it was just some girl after all._

_No, not just some girl._

_"Jess!" It took Sam a moment to realize that he had yelled that._

_Was this real? Was this actually happening?_

_Strong arms were dragging Sam out of the house. He turned and saw Dean just as they exited. The sound of the building behind them barely registered in Sam's mind, he was in shock._

_"Sam" Dean said, taking Sam's shoulders in his hands._

_This wasn't real, it couldn't be real._

_"Sam," Dean called again, shaking his shoulders._

_Dean hadn't sided with him, Dean agreed with dad._

_"C'mon Sammy!"_

_And dad said not to come back._

...

" **Sam**!"

Sam sat upright, looking around like a startled animal. His eyes met intense blue ones and he was yanked back down to earth immediately. But his senses were heightened and he was dizzy and subconsciously processing more than he should, considering he just woke up.

He could feel Lucifer straddling him and his hands on his shoulders, exactly where Dean had grabbed them. Sam could feel his heart pumping twice its usual speed.

"Dean..." He mumbled, taking in the confused look Lucifer was giving him.

"No, Sam it's me. Look at me, what happened?" He gripped Sam's shoulders harder, as if doing so would making the room stop spinning in Sam's eyes.

Lightheaded, Sam closed off his throat and staggered out of Lucifer's grasp, which meant pushing him off, and moved towards the bathroom, bile was making it's way up his throat and it burned. He probably wouldn't have made it to the bathroom even if he hadn't slipped on a puddle in the middle of the floor.

An orange-brown color painted the floor beneath Sam but, miraculously, not the shirt he was wearing, it probably had something to do with the position he had fallen- but unfortunately that meant his head hit the floor.

And the moment his head hit the floor, Sam was seeing dots and his dizziness increased to a more nauseating point than it already was; and that's saying something considering Sam's already unsettled stomach.

Lucifer rushed over, silently cursing his own inability to clean things quickly. He had left Sam's soaked clothes on the floor and promised he would clean it later, but he was second-guessing his actions now that Sam was on the floor.

"Hey Sam, are you okay?" Lucifer asked, slowly so Sam could process his words, before putting up three fingers in front of Sam's face "How many fingers do you see?"

Sam opened one eye, he could feel Lucifer turning his head to check for blood "I see five," he managed to say when the worst of the pain subsided. After deeming Lucifer's face hilariously horrified enough, he added a pained chuckle "But, you are holding up three," He tried to joke off the discomfort to stop Lucifer from worrying.

"Jerk," Lucifer huffed, helping Sam to his feet with a frown. He knew exactly what Sam was trying to do.

Sam rubbed the back of his head once he was on his feet. He almost responded automatically with "Bitch" but 1) Lucifer wouldn't understand and 2) That was Dean's thing. "Relax," he said instead, "I just fell, no big deal"

"That's not exactly where my concerns end, you were calling out for someone in your sleep, and I would have left you alone if you hadn't screamed it into my ear." Lucifer explained, picking up the clothes from the floor after he made Sam sit on the bed "What were you dreaming about? Do you want to talk about it?"

A particularly hard throb of the injury on the back of Sam's head followed the end of Lucifer's sentence. A distant memory resurfaced, but just briefly.

_"Hey, you are that kid from the market. Why are you laying on the ground? Are you crying? What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"_

"No," Sam breathed quickly, it came out almost angry. he sighed a lightened his voice before repeating "No, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

Lucifer looked skeptical but didn't say anything. He cleaned up what was left of the puddle where the clothes used to be and sat next to Sam. The heavy tension between the two was prominent but not unexpected.

What was unexpected, though, was when Lucifer saying "Hey, let's go out on the deck. It'll be cold but I think the fresher air will do you some good. And, when you're feeling up to it, we'll get food before everyone else wakes up."

"Don't act like I need special treatment." Sam replied, but he stood anyway- the idea of sitting under the stars while remaining under the fluffy, warm, winter blanket appealed to him.

The two walked out side by side, Sam holding the slight suspicion that Lucifer was preparing himself for Sam to faint or something, and they sat down on the cleanest, and driest, spot on the floor.

"Why didn't anyone else wake up when I so called 'yelled in your ear'?" Sam asked without looking at Lucifer.

"Okay, I may have exaggerated. You kind of sharply sobbed in my ear and, because you were so close, it sounded like you yelled,"

Sam hummed so Lucifer would know that he had heard the answer, his mind was already moving to so many different questions- not just for Lucifer, but in general- and they were just piling up, most left unanswered. And though he probably wouldn't sleep tonight, or tomorrow night either, he had a feeling that things were bound to take a turn for the better, sooner rather than later.


	5. My Fake Boyfriend

_Cloudless sky, green grass on hills, and Sam Winchester playing fetch with his dog. These seemed to be constant at the little playground far away from the inn he was staying at._

_They had spoken a few times before, and it’s not like he was following Sam or anything, but the two always seemed to run into each other. This time around, Lucifer had taken a while to find the boy so he could voice his suspicion that somebody may have broken into Sam’s rented room; conveniently located next to his._

_“Hey” He called, appreciating the way Sam’s hair swished when he turned his head “Sorry to interrupt, but I just thought I’d let you know that your door at the inn is open and I think someone was in your room.”_

_Sam called his dog over and nodded at Lucifer “Thanks,” He said while they walked towards the inn, he didn’t have anything of value in the room, so getting there slowly didn’t bother him. He kept all of his cash and important objects on him in case he suddenly needed to leave town._

_Even if he did lose something, Lucifer would probably replace it, whether Sam wanted it or not. The two of them had some sort of half-relationship going on; it wasn’t official but, whenever they saw each other, hand-holding, meaningless teasing, and short kisses were permitted._

_That was what was happening right now, their hands were entwined and their arms were squashed in between them. Sam knew to enjoy it while it lasts, he understood that Lucifer had a job and would need to return to it- even if he refuses to tell Sam what that job is. Not that they wouldn’t cross paths again, but it was still a little sad to not know when you would see the other next._

_The two reached the inn and Sam, as soon as Lucifer’s hand left his, changed his attitude to that of someone who looked prepared to drop-kick anyone who might be in the room._

_Nobody was in the room, but the place was wrecked. Nothing was noticeably missing though. So the robber obviously didn’t find what they were looking for._

_“Any idea who did this?” Lucifer asked, looking around idly._

_“No clue, probably just some jerk looking for a little extra cash,” Sam suggested with a shrug “Or someone trying to make a point about my disobedience as a son.”_

_“Your father?”_

_“Wouldn’t be the first time; whenever I stay within a few neighborhoods of my dad’s, I always come back to something like this.”_

_“You know, if you just take me up on my offer you wouldn’t have to deal with that, and we could always be together instead of these chance encounters.” Lucifer didn’t make eye contact with Sam, because it was something that had been brought up so many times, it was kind of a sore subject._

_“I know that, but what I don’t know is where you even work. You can’t suggest that I just travel to work with you without telling me what it is that you do,” Sam explained, though it was more like reciting due to the fact that this was Sam’s argument every time this topic was brought up._

_“Eh, it was worth a shot.” He shrugged. Despite his persistence, he would only ever ask once whenever he offered, because he didn’t want to force Sam into anything._

_An expected silence befell them. Sam looking through his room and began to pack up his things. And the uncomfortable tension in the air caused Lucifer to suddenly find his shoes incredibly interesting._

_“I travel a lot-” Lucifer explained “-for my job. And it isn’t entirely safe; just thought you should know.”_

_“Why is that relevant?” Sam asked,_

_“Well, it isn’t. But, in case you decide to take my offer to just live with me, it’s kind of important.”_

_“It still doesn’t answer my question, where do you work? ‘Cause I already travel a lot and it isn’t safe either.”_

_Lucifer scratched his chin and stared into space “I work on the sea, nothing specific but I think that’s all you need to know.”_

_Sam sighed and observed his few belonging instead of responding to avoid a fight. While he was giving the destroyed room a once-over, Lucifer slotted his hand back into Sam’s._

_“I’m leaving now,” Sam announced when they reached the front door, Dog following closely behind._

_“Okay, I’ll probably be seeing you around.” Lucifer knocked on the wooden frame to prevent himself from jinxing their next coincidental meeting._

_This action made Sam smile, he wasn’t any less superstitious than his sort-of-boyfriend but Lucifer did this every single time they parted ways and it was cute to him._

_Lucifer craned his neck upward and look at Sam expectantly. Sam responded to Lucifer’s silent request by giving him a peck on the lips._

_The warm smile on Lucifer’s face made Sam’s heart swell, because he knew that it was an expression reserved for him._

_No sappy ‘I-Love-You’s’ were exchanged, only quick ‘good-bye’s’ while both men put back up the shields around their hearts._


	6. Dating

“I had a dream,” Sam announced “You were in it.”

“Oh?” Lucifer froze, though Sam didn’t notice because he was sitting on the bed with Lucifer’s back to him “What was it about? Nothing like that scare a few months ago I hope.”

“No nothing like that. You weren’t even in that other dream. This dream was actually kind of nice.”

“How so?” Lucifer inquired, shoulders untensing when his nerves were put to ease with the word ‘nice.’

“Well,” Sam started, not quite sure how to explain their odd relationship in the dream “There wasn’t wasn’t any death- we were just kind of talking.”

Lucifer turned around and tried to make himself look indifferent to the conversation they were having “About what?”

“Nothing.” The answer was a little too quick, so Sam did his best to fix it by adding “I mean, I can’t really remember that well. It was one of those dreams you know?”

A hum was all that Sam got as a response. Lucifer was deep in thought, enough so that he almost left the room without telling Sam where he was going.

He mumbled a quick sentence, that Sam didn’t even catch, and hurried out.

After speed walking away from his room, basking in the angry looks some people were giving him, and almost pushing someone over, he finally reached the room he had been walking to.

Without knocking, Lucifer entered the room. This wasn’t uncommon, whenever he felt stressed or needed advice he just walked right in.

“Hey pops” Mes said after Lucifer walked in

She and Ruby always called him some sort of variation of ‘father’, and his irritation slowly faded overtime when he realized that he couldn’t do much about it; because, by the time he had become more or less famous amongst sea voyagers, others had jumped on the bandwagon and many considered him a sort of father figure.

This cause an issue only once, when one of his old crew members came up behind him while he was talking to someone and seductively whispered “Daddy” into his ear. Lucifer’s face had gone blank for a few seconds before that person was thrown overboard head-first.

“You aren’t looking so good, what happened?” Ruby asked.

Lucifer shut the door behind him, “He’s starting to remember stuff, and if this keeps up he might become suspicious that his dreams may actually mean something; or worse, he’ll remember something out of context and hate me forever.” He ranted on one entire breath, burying his face in his hands and slumping his shoulders.

The two girls remained silent, they didn’t know what they were supposed to say to that.

“Just making sure, we are talking about Sam right?” One of them asked.

“Obviously we are talking about Sam!” Lucifer growled, head snapping up.

Neither of the girls even flinched, they knew that Lucifer was just stressed; they had been traveling as part of his crew long enough to know that.

Actually, they had once been in that same rank as Lucifer; but when their old captain started having people killed for no reason other than to entertain himself, the crew decided that a switch was in order.

When they docked at the next town, they dropped the captain off at the docks and claimed to be grabbing a few things before they would follow him. Instead, the took off together using the stolen boat, and they wouldn’t be seeing that captain ever again.

Shortly after that though, Lucifer had been chosen by the crew to be the new captain. Over time, members of the old crew were kidnapped, killed nobly in battle, thrown overboard for conspiring with enemies, or simply got bored and left.

Meg and Ruby were the only members of the old crew left, with the exception of Lucifer of course.

So, long story short, they weren’t as scared of his outbursts as most of the people on the ship.

“Why don’t you just be honest with him?” Meg asked, “I’m sure, in context, he’ll understand and not hate you.”

“Yeah,” Ruby agreed, “Plus, if he knows about everything, you have a greater chance of getting your boyfriend back!”

Lucifer considered their words and nodded “I guess you’re right,” He said, putting an end to the conversation by turning on his heels, opening the door, and exiting the room.

Even though he had voiced his agreement, he didn’t intend to approach Sam about this anytime soon. Key word, intend.

About two minutes after the conversation with his girls, Lucifer bumped into Sam; who looked mildly upset. Sam opened his mouth to say something.

“Sam listen, I didn’t mean to keep it a secret,” Lucifer blurted out suddenly, cutting Sam off before he even started talking. He immediately pondered silently why he said that.

“What?” Sam asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

‘No going back now’ Lucifer thought, a frown etched into his features “So… get this, we’ve known each other before,” He said, taking in the contorted expression on Sam’s face.

With a sigh, he explained quickly “before we met on the ship, we knew each other. You could even say we were-”

“-Dating?” Sam finished, raising the pitch of his voice at the end to form a question instead of a statement.

“Yeah.” Lucifer nodded “Dating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my beta that made the "daddy" joke and I just had to incorporate it.


	7. Sam's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just so you know- this chapter is basically what happened in the last chapter except it is from Sam's point of view, this is what happened after Lucifer left the room.

Lucifer mumbled something to Sam before he rushed out of the room, presumably where he was leaving to. And Sam was left sitting on the bed with nothing but his own guessed to tell him where Lucifer had gone; because he didn’t hear a word of what the older man said.

A few minutes after Lucifer walked out there was knocking at the door. There was no need to panic; but, internally, Sam couldn’t help himself.

He got up and decided he wouldn’t become soft and get scared whenever something happened and Lucifer wasn’t around.

Mentally, Sam wondered when he started depending on the other man.

“Oh it’s… you,” Sam said awkwardly, the girl he had helped out of the water a while ago stood in the doorway.

“Hey, Sam right?” She asked, not noticing Sam’s lack of knowledge when it came to her name.

He nodded none-the-less, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

“I never had a chance to thank you for saving my life,” She explained her presence quickly but effectively “So, uh, thanks. I’ll admit it was reckless of me to lash out like that without considering the consequences,” She admitted.

“It’s okay, but you should be apologizing to someone of a higher rank- not me,”

“It’s not an apology, more of an admission that I did something wrong,” She shrugged.

“Okay, well I’m going to sound like a jerk but I don’t even know your name,”

“Oh, of course, we never really talked before. I’m Leah!” She beamed.

Sam internally cringed, he had heard of her- “Whore Of Babylon” was the nickname people had given her back on the merchant ship. So being able to put a face to that name made him even more uncomfortable.

“Well, you’re welcome.” But I did it for Brady not you, Sam stopped himself from saying that second bit. She was just trying to thank him, no need to be an asshole in return.

“I do believe I owe you,” Leah said, putting her hands on his chest.

Sam’s throat constricted and his chest tightened. The nickname had to have come from somewhere, and the last thing he wanted was to be on the receiving end of whatever she had to offer.

“No, it’s fine.” Sam put his hands on her wrists and pulled them away from him.

“I insist,” She said, straining her arms to put them back on Sam’s chest. “Is this about your boyfriend? I’m sure he won’t mind,”

“Boyfriend? I don’t have a-”

“Lucifer, our dear-ol’-captain.” She spoke his name in a voice so sweet that it sounded like she was physically pained to say it “I don’t like him, but, hey, you can date whoever you want,” Leah kept talking,

Meanwhile, Sam was left processing her accusation. She was in the middle of saying something about Lucifer being “not good enough for Sam anyway” when he cut her off by saying “Sorry, but you need to leave.” He pushed her into the hallway and stepped out himself.

“One, Lucifer is not my boyfriend; we aren’t dating. Two, I don’t want anything from from you. And three, Lucifer isn’t a bad guy, he’s just in charge of a big crew and needs to act professional; which is more than you can say.” Sam closed the door to the room and stormed off.

His mind couldn’t come up with a valid excuse as to why he got so defensive. So he settled on the absurd one that he just didn’t like other people being shit-talked behind their back.

Sam walked around in search of Lucifer, so much for not being dependant.

Eventually he calmed down enough to ask around is anybody had seen Lucifer. And, through those people, he was led roughly towards Meg and Ruby’s room.

On the way there, he actually ran into the man he was looking for. He tried to soften his expression so he wouldn’t look as angry as he felt. It didn’t do much good, so he opened his mouth to explain why he wasn’t in the best mood only to be beaten to it by Lucifer.

“Sam, listen, I didn’t mean to keep it a secret,”

Sam knit his eyebrows together in confusion. He urged Lucifer to evaluate with a simple “What?”

Lucifer looked like he regretted saying anything at all.

 _‘Guilty Conscious’_ Sam mentally concluded, but he didn’t push further so he wouldn’t feel as if he was forcing Lucifer to say something he didn’t want to say.

“So… Get this, we’ve known each other before,” Lucifer said

Not understanding what Lucifer meant, Sam’s neutral expression changed to one of pure confusion.

“Before we met on the ship, we knew each other. You could even say we were-”

“Dating?” Sam asked, recalling his dream and wondering if it may had been more than just a dream.

For a second, Sam decided that, that would be ridiculous. At least, until Lucifer responded by saying “Yea, dating” with a short nod.


	8. Leah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, real quick- this is like a direct continuation of the last chapter.

“How did you know that?” Lucifer asked after a few awkward seconds.

“My dream, we looked close. And, I just had a hunch that it was based on real events” Sam shrugged, things were making more sense now. “How did we meet? The first time, I mean”

Lucifer pursed his lips and thought about it “Hm, before you ran away from home-”

Sam’s jaw could’ve fallen open right then, Lucifer talked about Sam’s personal life with such ease that it was borderline disturbing.

“-we met in a market. You helped me pay for a few things since I was a few bucks short.” Lucifer continued, unaware of just how stunned he had made Sam.

“How romantic,” Sam joked, trying to ease some of the tension in the air.

“I know,” Lucifer snorted, beginning to walk with Sam following by his side “Then, after you ran away I found you by the side of the road sleeping, I gave you some money and we parted ways. A little while after that we ran into each other at an inn- that time around you accused me of following you and threatened to call the police so I hightailed it out of there.”

Lucifer stopped when they entered his room, and Sam’s eyes widened. It resembled the one in his dream-that-happened-to-not-be-just-a-dream.

Except, Lucifer actually had important stuff in here. There were papers all over the floor, wet from the water that was coming from the clogged up sink.

For the first time, out of the few encounter with him, that Sam can remember- he saw Lucifer panicked. He treaded through the ankle-deep water that was slowly draining out into the hall.

“Do you want me to do anything?” Sam asked as Lucifer shut off the water and turned around.

“Just,” He sighed and massaged his temples, jaw clenching and unclenching briefly “Try not to touch any papers or get cut by any of the glass.

Sam nodded and looked into the water, now noticing the shattered glass. It was probably just a vase or something, but the shards floated dangerously- threatening to cut anyone who wasn’t careful.

Despite being the one to notice the glass and warn Sam about it, Lucifer ended up cutting his hand on a piece. He swore profusely, and watched as his own blood fell onto the damp floor.

Minding the remaining puddles on the floor, Sam went into the bathroom and got a few things to clean up the cut.

“Thanks,” Lucifer muttered, letting the glass he was holding fall into the garbage “Any idea who did this? Or, maybe just slightly more importantly, why?”

“Don’t act rashly, but it may have been Leah. She tried to come onto me, and my rejection was kind of rude,” Sam suggested, feeling guilty for the destruction of Lucifer’s room.

“Who?” He tilted his head, confused.

“Uh, the girl you tried to throw overboard when we first got here,” Sam explained

“Oh, why was she talking to you in the first place?” Lucifer asked, trying to hide the slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

“Wanted to thank me for saving her life,” He shrugged, not seeing why it was such a big deal.

And, truthfully, Lucifer didn’t know why either; he was just being overdramatic “Months after it happened? What a whore,” he fumed, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

Sam rejected her, there was no need to be a dick to him.

“Would you be opposed to throwing her overboard now?” Lucifer asked hopefully.

“Of course I am! I’m mad too, but we can’t just kill her! That’s immoral,” Sam argued, grimacing when he remembered the pitiful splashing in the water when Leah tried to swim.

Lucifer huffed. “Fine, I’ll wait. But I swear if she keeps acting up-” he started.

“-You won’t do anything because she deserves the benefit of the doubt. Something must have made her like this, nobody is born bad” Sam finished for him.

“Yeah, sure Confucius,” Lucifer said sarcastically, rolling his eyes

Sam rolled his eyes right back- he was pretty convinced that Leah would stop eventually. And eventually was quite a stretch- because for each day that they let her live, they got another “accident.”

Oh no, Lucifer “accidentally” fell off of the ship and almost got dragged under.

Crap, somebody “forgot” to put out the fire when they were finished cooking, and the ship almost burned down.

Is it even possible for fish to jump onto the ship and flop into Lucifer’s closed underwear drawer?  
“Honestly, does anyone on this ship like her? Anybody at all? ‘Cause everyone I talk to seems to be a-okay with her dying,” Lucifer growled as he stepped out of the bathroom, a particularly messy “Accident” had caused a 3 hour shower to ensue.

You were probably talking to the wrong people,” Sam said from his seat in Lucifer’s chair.

“I’ll never look at fish bait the same way again,” Lucifer said, changing the subject quickly.

Sam just snorted in response, he got up and opened the door, “I’m going for a walk,” he announced

“Be careful” Lucifer called

“That’s not the kind of thing you should hear on a pirate ship!” Sam called back before leaving the room.


	9. Fight

20 minutes went by, since he went to walk around, before Sam was back in front of the door to his room, panting and looking over his shoulder, scared of the people he just ran from.

He opened the door, scrambled into the room, and shut it behind him. The action was so sudden that it made Lucifer, sitting at his desk and peering out at the sea through the small window, jump before trying to play it off by getting up.

“Sam, you look like you just saw a ghost. You okay?”

“Clowns,” Sam said breathlessly. He chose to continue instead of elaborate his words “Leah, and-- and clowns. The the ship, she just-- don’t know who they are--”

Lucifer walked over and stopped Sam by putting a hand over his mouth gently. “Calm down, explain what happened,” He followed his words by removing his hand.

After taking a few deep breaths, Sam recalled the events that occurred only a few minutes ago.

_ Sam slowly walked away from the room, he was walking to the deck for some fresh air; but when he turned the corner, he found his feet stopping and his heart dropping.  _

_ There was a group of people dressed as clowns just lounging around. Obviously this was supposed to be a prank, that didn’t stop Sam from immediately turning around and taking a detour. _

_ He found most of the hallways were blocked- who thought it would be funny to pull something like this anyway?- and the only one that wasn’t seemed too quiet. _

_ He clenched his jaw and held his breath as he walked down the hall. Nothing happened, nobody jumped out at him, and he didn’t have to fight anyone so Sam dropped his guard for a second. _

_ Big mistake. _

_ “Sam!” _

_ “No…” He groaned under his breath, before turning around with a forced smile “Heey Leah!” _

_ “Hey! Funny seeing you here,” The Whore said _

‘Highly doubt that you weren’t behind this’ _ Sam thought, not actually saying it. _

_ “Question,” She said “Would you like to hang out? Maybe walk around?” _

_ “Temping, but I was just looking for Lucifer” Sam lied “I think he might be back in my room. So, I’ll see you around,” _

_ Before he could leave, Leah grabbed his wrist. He stopped in his tracks. _

_ “Liar,”  She said, scrunching her nose- her eyes seemed to darken “I just saw you leave the room you were both in,” _

_ “How would you know that?” Sam asked, trying to stall for long enough for someone to walk by and help him. He was so busy doing this that neither of them noticed the ominous ship approaching. _

_ And it worked, people did walk around the corner. Just his luck, though, it was a group of the people in on the terrible prank, and they weren’t smiling anymore “Hey, Leah, you were supposed to scare him,” Someone said _

_ “Brady?” Sam asked, feeling betrayed _

_ “Sorry Sam, it was just a joke,” He explained, wiping off some of his face paint “Leah what are you doing?” _

_ All eyes went to Leah; and, in a sudden panic, she brought her hands up and wrapped them around Sam’s neck; with way too much pressure for it to be considered just another joke. _

_ He was about to fight back, with his size he was bound to win; but a shot rang through the air. Lucifer’s crew stilled and, in the time it took everyone to realize that it was Leah crumpled on the floor in a pool of blood, the crew of the enemy ship began boarding. _

_ No more shots were fired, but Sam wouldn’t have known because his feet were already speeding him back to Lucifer’s room to inform the captain of the arrival of these strangers. _

“Her hands were around your neck?!” Lucifer asked, visually upset by this thought

“You and your selective hearing,” Sam complained “It doesn’t matter, she’s dead! What  **does** matter is that there are people boarding your ship!”

Lucifer grabbed his gun and sword, “Well, sorry for caring about your well-being”

The two exited the room and walked out. Fighting had broken out and dead bodies were strewn about.

When he looked to the side, Sam realized that Lucifer ran off to join the fight. And, to him, it was surprising to see Lucifer lose his cool after months of knowing him as someone who seems pretty laid back.

Sam knew how to defend himself, but it appeared that he didn’t have to because the attackers were deliberately avoiding him for whatever reason. And, he wouldn’t have minded it as much if he knew  **why** they were refraining from hurting him.

He was watching Lucifer, frozen with uncertainty of what he should do, but he saw that Lucifer was actually losing, he hurt his other arm and had to resort to using the one that was still healing from being cut with glass only a few days ago. A burst of panic swelled in Sam’s chest.

He needed to decide what to do, and he had to do it now. But then he made eye contact with the person his boyfriend was fighting. Surprised green eyes flicked from Sam to the sword meeting Lucifer’s mid-swing.

His feet automatically moved forward dangerously through the battle.

“Stop!” Sam yelled to them

Neither stopped, they didn’t want to risk dying, but their moves slowed considerably and every swing started to look unsure.

A stray bullet stopped Sam from explaining anything. It was simply a shot to the leg, but it made him crumple to the floor, his head hit the floor with a sick cracking sound and spots danced in his vision.

“Sammy!” Two voiced called in unison, both brought a sense of comfort to the injured man. One of them he had heard often for the past few months, and the other… he hadn’t heard it in years; it’s a wonder how he even recognizes it.

_ ‘Dean…?’ _ He was sure that he said it out loud, but the lack of response told him otherwise, and soon he wasn’t conscious at all.


	10. Until Next Time

Bits and pieces of memories that, ironically, Sam didn’t remember surfaced in his comatose mind.

_“Look over there,” Dean whistled appreciatively “I should work on a ship, if it means a view like that,”_

_Sam looked where Dean was looking, there was a man cleaning on the ship. Dean’s gaze was further down than most would consider appropriate._

_Sam, on the other hand, was more focused on the man getting off of the ship. Lucifer._

_“I’ll be right back,” both of the Winchesters said at the same time_

_“Alright”  
“Okay”_

_And then they were walking in opposite directions._

_“Lucifer what are you doing here?” Sam asked_

_Said man spun around and smiled when he saw Sam. He stood on tiptoes and gave him an innocent kiss “Sam, great to see you! Why do we always run into each other like this?”_

_“Not like you’re complaining,” Sam responded, mouth quirking at the corners “So, what’re you doing here?” He repeated_

_“Business mostly,” Lucifer said “What are you doing here?”_

_“I’m with my brother. We saw each other a few days ago. Apologies were exchanged for that whole ordeal with my dad. And this is kind of our time to get to know each other again.”_

_“That seems to be working out, he isn’t even here,”_

_Sam pointed back at the ship where Dean was talking- flirting- with the guy who was tilting his head and looking like he was confused by whatever Dean was saying._

_Lucifer’s mouth turned into a small “o” and he continued talking about something with Sam, but his eyes remained in that general direction._

The scene changed slightly.

_Lucifer silently held Sam, who was struggling to run. In the direction Sam was looking, was his brother- as well as the man he was flirting with- being dragged away by a group of pirates. They had been jumped by a group, and as people on the docks looked on helplessly, anyone unlucky enough to be on that ship was knocked out and taken away._

_“Sam, I can’t let you go over there,” Lucifer said, locking his fingers together to stop Sam from getting out._

_“Let me go Lucifer! That’s my brother! They are kidnapping my brother!”_

_The ship of people who took Dean moved quickly from the docks before any police could show up._

_Sam stared with wide, sad eyes until the ship was just a small dot on the horizon._

_He turned and shoved Lucifer hard. The blond fell to the ground, the action was so sudden that he didn’t have time to brace himself._

_“What the fuck?!” Sam hissed_

_“There were too many guys. You wouldn’t have been able to help, you would have just gotten yourself taken too!”_

_“I don't care!” Sam said, throwing his hands up in the air, he was subconsciously aware that he was making a scene. “You just got off of that ship, minutes before people invaded it! Hell, you probably knew this would happen!” Sam accused without much evidence to back it up “Was this the ‘business’ you were here for? Didn’t realize my brother would be in the way?”_

_Lucifer was on his feet mere seconds after Sam started talking “You can’t be serious--” He was about to walk away, the accusation made his blood boil and he didn’t want to do something he would regret later._

_But Sam wasn’t letting that happen, he reached out and grabbed Lucifer’s shoulders and said “Who were they?”_

_“I don’t-”_

_“Don’t bullshit me, who were they?”_

_Lucifer grabbed Sam’s hands and pried them off of his shoulders “Pirates, I… I’m a pirate too. But I swear I’m not with them,” He explained. Sam gave him a hard look and he sighed before continuing “Sancte Michael, that’s the ship. Named after the captain, Michael.”_

_Sam huffed and walked away, from Lucifer angrily_

The scene changed once more.

_Sam walked towards the ships. He intended to get on a pirate ship, it was night so there should be at least one at the docks- he was going to find his brother. When approached the ships his plans were stopped when someone hit him from behind, he fell unconscious quickly._

_When he woke back up, he was on a boat. After the initial dizziness subsided, he found himself completely unaware of the lack of his possessions- he had been robbed, but he didn’t even realize it._

_“Hey, are you up?” Someone sitting across from his asked_

_Sam nodded,, rubbing his head and sitting up slowly._

_“What’s your name? Me and a few other people found you unconscious out on the docks. What were you doing out there at night? It’s not very safe at this time.”_

_“My name.. My name is Sam. I--” Sam thought for a moment, what was he doing outside again? The last thing he remembered was a fight with his dad and somehow supporting himself for a while, he didn’t remember how though. “I was coming to look for a job- I need to get money to feed myself you know?”_

_The man nodded “Well, if you want, you can stay here- we need workers anyway!”_

_“I would really appreciate that,”_

_The other man got up to tell whoever was in charge about the addition to the crew, “I’m Brady by the way,” He said over his shoulder “And, uh, welcome to our own personal hell,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, the last chapter. What do you guys think? Decent?
> 
> I'm planning on making a second story involving what happened to Dean while this story was taking place (There will also probably be two more stories following that but I can't say about what ;) )- unfortunately that story probably isn't going to be up for a few months- so look for it in like September- or keep tabs on my page just in case.
> 
> Tell me if you have any questons!


End file.
